Until Someone Better Comes Along
by ocfan
Summary: My take on what would have happened if Rory said Yes to Logan's proposal...not your typical wedding story. R and R Chapter 6 up...Completed
1. Questions and Answers

Disclaimer: I don't own Gilmore Girls or anything else you may recognize…just the ideas in my head

**Authors Note: I just want to make it clear that I strongly disliked the Rory/Logan pairing but it starts off with them during the scene in Undo the Breach**

"Rory Gilmore…will you marry me?" Logan Huntzberger asked his girlfriend following her graduation from Yale University

"Oh Logan!" said Rory looking at the huge ring in the black box in front of her "Yes!"

_Logan slipped the ring on Rory's finger and gave his new fiancé a kiss. As soon as they were finished Rory went to show everybody her ring_

"Mom! Dad! Grandma! Grandpa!" Rory shrieked with excitement as she ran over to her parents and Grandparents "I'm getting married!"

"Congratulations!" they all said at once

"Such a big ring for such a young girl!" said Emily looking at Rory's ring

"I know! I might have to borrow it sometimes" Lorelai jokingly said also eyeing her daughters ring

_When all the excitement was over they all packed up their belongings and headed to their separate homes…._

"Mom! I have to call Lane!" said Rory walking into the kitchen of her home where most of her college things still sat

_Rory grabbed the telephone off the table and dialed her best friend Lane's number, hoping that she didn't wake up her children_

"Hello?" answered Lane

"Lane…its Rory" she said

"Hello, my best friend the Yale graduate! I wish I could have been there!" Lane said excitedly

"I know, but I have huge news" said Rory "I'm getting married! Logan proposed!"

"I'll be right there!" said Lane

_Lane quickly explained the situation to Zach kissed her kids, and rushed over to the Gilmore home. Without even knocking on the door Lane rushed inside almost knocking over Lorelai in the process. _

"Oh my god!!" Lane screamed looking at the ring

"I know!" said Rory

_After catching their breath and sitting at the kitchen table Rory told Lane the entire story about what happened at the graduation._

"We haven't even talked about anything yet but….I want you to be my maid of honor" said Rory to Lane

"Of course I will!" said Lane giving Rory a huge hug

**Meanwhile……**

_After the big proposal at the graduation Logan was so excited he just had to tell the most important people in his life _

"Well, well, well…it's about time. Congratulations buddy" said Colin who was on the phone with Logan

"Thanks….I miss you buddy" said Logan

"I miss you to, but you know I'll be their for the wedding" said Colin

"Good, because I want you to be a best man" said Logan

"Of course" said Colin

_Logan hung up with Colin and dialed the other most important person in his life_

"Finally settling down, never thought I'd see the day" said Finn on the phone with Logan

"It was bound to happen one of these days, I'm just happy its going to be with Rory" said Logan

"So…got a best man picked out already" asked Finn

"Yeah, it's going to be Colin" said Logan in a sincere voice

"What!" said Finn

"Yeah, sorry" said Logan "its Colin….. and you! , I have two best friends so two best men!"

"That's the way it should be!" said Finn "listen I have to go, but congratulations man can't wait to see you I love you man!"

"Love you too" said Logan just as Rory walked into the room

"Who do you love?" asked Rory almost suspiciously

"You of course" said Logan hanging up his cell phone

_Rory grabbed the phone to check the recent dialed called and saw both Colin and Finn's names_

"Aw…..you and Finn love each other how adorable" said Rory

"I was just telling him and Colin about the wedding, they are going to be my best men" said Logan taking his phone back

"Fine with me, Lane is going to be my maid of honor" said Rory

"Great, are you ready for your celebration dinner" said Logan grabbing his coat

"Let's go!" said Rory

_As they left the apartment the thoughts of wedding plans already were coming to the surface, it was going to be a very extravagant event. _


	2. Plans and Surprises

Disclaimer: I don't own Gilmore Girls or anything else you may recognize…just the ideas in my head

_The next morning, Lorelai and Rory met at Luke's to have a mother/daughter breakfast. Rory who got there a little early decided to share the big news with Luke_

"Luke!" said Rory walking in the door

"Hi Rory! Congratulations you're a Yale Graduate!" said Luke giving her a hug

"Thanks but that's not all I am!" said Rory showing Luke the ring "I'm engaged!"

"Well, that calls for chocolate chip pancakes and lots of coffee!" said Luke hugging her again

"Thanks again Luke! Mom should be on her way in a minute" said Rory

_Just as she got finished saying that, Lorelai walked in….._

"Is there an engaged, Yale graduate in the house!" asked Lorelai

"Mom!" said Rory laughing "don't make a scene"

"Okay, okay" said Lorelai kissing Rory on the cheek and taking a seat

"Luke is making us pancakes and lots of coffee" said Rory

"My two favorite things" said Lorelai as Luke came over with the coffee

_Luke finished pouring the coffee and grabbed Rory's hand that had the ring on it…_

"Look at this thing! It's like having a car on your finger" said Luke letting go of Rory's hand

"I know and its heavy…but I love it!" said Rory picking up her coffee mug and taking a sip

_Luke brought the girls their pancakes and let them alone to have their wedding talk. After they finished eating Rory went up to pay_

"How much do you need Luke" asked Rory as she pulled out her wallet

"Nothing, it's on the house" said Luke

"Thanks Luke!" Rory said giving him a smile

"Anytime Rory, you know that" said Luke

_Rory walked out the diner and met Lorelai out on the sidewalk. They agreed to meet back at the house for more wedding talk as they got into their separate cars. Rory reached the house first and met her mother at the door_

"Excellent timing as usual" said Lorelai opening the door into the house which was quite besides the beeping from the answering machine

"Rory, its your Grandmother I just wanted to let you know that I've discussed a few details with Logan's family and we've all agreed that it will be best for the wedding to be at our church. I hope that's alright call me back please" said Emily's voice

_Rory reached for the phone right before it rang again….._

"Hello?" said Rory

"Oh good, I got you" said Emily "did you get my message?"

"Yes Grandma, I was just listening to it, the church is fine if its okay with Logan" Rory said

"Excellent, I'll have them book it for October, what do you think?" asked Emily

"Sounds great, thanks Grandma" said Rory hanging up

_After calling Logan and explaining everything to him and then to her mother Rory was exhausted and it was still the morning with much to do._

**3 Weeks Later at Logan's apartment**

"We need to discuss the invitation wording" said Rory as she was scribbling something on a scrap piece of paper

_Please Join Us for the Wedding of _

_Mr. Logan Huntzberger_

_ And_

_Miss. Lorelai Leigh Gilmore_

_At the St. Edwards Church on Saturday October 25_

"Prescott" said Logan

"What?" asked Rory

"That's my middle name, it has to be included" said Logan

"Okay" said Rory trying not to laugh "should I have an RSVP or is that to tacky"

"Tacky" said Logan

_With the middle name included Rory brought the information to the printers and made her order for the invitations. With that chore done, she went to Lane's to work on the wedding party list_

"Okay, so who do we have so far?" asked Lane

"Maid of honor-you, Best Men-Colin and Finn…" Rory started

"Who?" asked Lane

"Logan's best friends, they are quite the pair" said Rory

"Can't wait to meet them" said Lane sarcastically

_On that sarcastic note, Rory's cell phone rang it was Paris who saw the big scene at the graduation_

"Paris! I was just working on wedding plans" Rory said "mark your calendar October 25 bridesmaid"

"I'll be there" said Paris "but only for you, because you know I don't like him!"

"Yes I know thanks a lot. See you then!" said Rory hanging up quickly

"Wait, one bridesmaid and two best men? How is that going to work?" asked Lane

"Logan's sister asked me if she could be the other bridesmaid" said Rory making notes on her party list

"Oh okay" said Lane

_With the wedding party settled, the wedding got more and more extravagant. The engagement was on a full page spread in the newspaper. People kept calling them and congratulating them on the big engagement. After the news had died down Rory received a very surprising phone call_

"Rory, read about the engagement and I just wanted to call and tell you that I am happy for you congratulations" said Dean

"Thank you Dean that truly means a lot coming from you" said Rory clearly surprised

"Your welcome" said Dean

"Are you still in Stars Hollow?" asked Rory after a silence

"No, actually I work for a construction company in Massachusetts" said Dean

"Good for you! Listen I have to go but thank you for calling and its October 25th if you get a chance come" said Rory

"I don't' know, maybe if you send me an invitation" said Dean

"Of course, just call me right back and leave your address on my voicemail" Rory hanging up

_Not a minute later she heard her phone ring again, it was a number that she knew had to be Dean's_


	3. Finalizing

Disclaimer: Same as before I don't own anything…just a fan

_With a few weeks until the wedding Rory was working day and night to make sure that everything worked together. With her own dress and the wedding party outfits coming in a few days and with Logan working through his own stuff she relied on Lorelai and Lane to help her…_

"Mom, I need to talk to you" said Rory one morning while they were at Luke's after a late night planning session with her and Lane

"Sure sweetie, what's up?" asked Lorelai finishing her second cup of coffee

"Well, I was thinking about that whole your father has to walk you down the aisle thing" Rory started "and I was thinking and I don't want Dad to do it, I want you to"

"Oh honey, I'd love to walk you down the aisle" said Lorelai as she held Rory's hand

"Thanks mom, its means everything" said Rory

_Luke came over to refill the coffee mugs just as Rory was down to her last sip_

"Oh, Rory before I forget…I will definitely be coming to the wedding" said Luke

"Great Luke, I'm happy you can make it" said Rory

"I wouldn't miss it for the world" said Luke as he finished refilling the mugs

"Who else needs to RSVP?" asked Lorelai taking a sip

"No one, I think Luke was the last, everyone is coming, well except for dad" said Rory

"Your father isn't coming?" asked Lorelai half surprised

"Nope, he'll be on a "business trip" said Rory using air quotes

"Nice excuse" said Lorelai as she got up and walked to the counter to pay

_After paying for the meal, Lorelai and Rory went their separate ways, Lorelai to the Inn and Rory to Logan's apartment._

**The Inn**

"Morning Sookie" said Lorelai yawning even after all that coffee

"Hi Hun" said Sookie prepping the ingredients for that nights meal "up late last night with all the wedding plans"

"Of course" said Lorelai grabbing a mug and filling it with coffee

"Sounds like it's going to be a big, extravagant and expensive" said Sookie

"Everything the Huntzbergers/Gilmores love" said Lorelai

"Can't wait to see how everything turns out" said Sookie walking over to the sink to wash her hands "and how good the food is"

"Only the best especially when I'm not paying!" said Lorelai laughing

**Meanwhile…at Logan's apartment**

"Are you serious Dad?" Logan was saying on the phone as Rory walked in "Well, I think it's a stupid idea and I'm not doing it" "I am not acting like a brat it's my wedding and I think it's tacky!" "Whatever as long as your paying"

_Logan hung up his phone as he rolled his eyes and sighed dramatically_

"What is going on?" asked Rory putting her coat on the couch

"This wedding is getting out of control" said Logan raising his voice

"Logan, sit down, relax, and tell me what is going on" said Rory

_Logan and Rory sat down on the couch as Logan stated the story from the begin_

"That was my Dad obviously and he was just informing me that our wedding is going to be broadcast on live television so that everyone that wasn't invited can see" said Logan

"Big Deal, its fine with me" said Rory "it was already in the paper"

_Logan left the room to call his father back and tell him that it was fine with them, as he was doing this Rory decided to check her voicemail._

"Rory, its Dean…I got your invitation and I'll be there" said Dean

_Rory was smiling happily as Logan returned to the room_

"Who was that?" Logan asked returning to the couch

"Just a friend RSVPing" said Rory

"Oh, what's on your schedule for today?" asked Logan

"Seating charts, calling the caterer and the dress makers" said Rory getting up and giving Logan a kiss

_Rory spent the rest of the morning finalizing wedding plans and making sure that everything was perfect….her wedding was coming up and soon!_


	4. PreWedding Insanity

Disclaimer: Same as before I don't own anything…just a fan

_With a little more than a week before the wedding Logan and Rory decided to have a quite dinner at the apartment_

"This is nice" said Rory as they dined on the food

"Yeah it is" said Logan as his cell phone rang "just a minute" he said getting up

_Logan walked to the living room a few feet away…._

"Hello?" said Logan "oh hey Finn, can't wait to see you buddy!" "What do you mean you and Colin can't come?" "What? Oh well I understand" "alright bye"

_Logan looking upset and disappointed walked back to the dining room where Rory heard the whole conversation. He was just about to sit when the door burst open_

"Logan!" you can't marry her! I love you!!" said Finn with his arms wide open

"NO! I love you more" said Colin pushing Finn out of the way

_Both guys dropped their luggage in the middle of the hallway….._

"Finn! Colin! You idiots!" said Logan giving his best friends hugs

"Not come to our best friends wedding? We have to be here!" said Finn

"Yeah and early too" said Rory getting up "Hi guys"

"Rory, nice to see you again" said Colin

"Whose ready for the bar?" asked Finn

"I am!" said Logan "guys night out!"

_After giving Rory barely a goodbye Logan, Colin, and Finn left her alone in the apartment. Cleaning up the best that she could Rory locked the door behind her and headed to her mom's house_

"Hi honey, I thought you and Logan had a dinner tonight?" said Lorelai as she let Rory in and they sat at the table

"Well we did until Finn and Colin came" said Rory

"Bar?" asked Lorelai

"Yup" said Rory leaning on her elbow

"Don't worry honey, he just missed them" said Lorelai

_The girls spent the rest of the night working on table favors and actually went to bed at a reasonable time. The next morning, Rory called Logan to make sure that he was okay_

"No you don't need to come over, were fine" said Logan trying to stand up

"Are you sure?" said Rory

"Yeah, just a little tired" said Logan getting the coffee ready

"Where did everyone sleep last night" asked Rory

"I slept in my bed and the guys slept in the spare bedrooms, what's with the questions?" asked Logan

"Just wondering, well I'll let you get back to your morning. Love you" said Rory

"Love you" said Logan hanging up

_Logan went to the guest bedrooms to wake up the guys as Rory was sitting down with Lorelai at Luke's_

"Hangover?" said Lorelai as Rory grabbed her mug

"Of course, probably thought it was his bachelor party" said Rory as she drank her coffee

"When is your bachelorette party by the way?" asked Lorelai

"Logan and I agreed we aren't going to have them considering the rehearsal dinner is coming up in 2 days" said Rory

**The Day of the Rehearsal Dinner**

"Remember the Folk singer?" asked Finn Colin and Logan that afternoon when they were hanging out in the apartment

"Who could forget?" said Logan laughing loudly

_As the guys were reminiscing about the good old days, Rory, Lane, and Lorelai were finalizing the rehearsal dinner plans_

"Okay, first is the rehearsal for the wedding, then the dinner, and then we all get a good night sleep" said Rory

"That's the way it looks" said Lorelai "hopefully we won't be to excited to sleep"

_The rest of the afternoon flew by and before they knew it the rehearsal was done and they were eating at a very fancy restaurant, it was time for the speeches_

"Rory, we just wanted to say how much we love you and how proud we are of you" said Richard and Emily

"Thanks Grandma and Grandpa" said Rory giving each of her grandparents a kiss

"Logan, congratulations son make us proud" Mitchum and Shira said rather coldly

"Thank you mom, dad" said Logan in an equally cold tone

"Rory, I just wanted to say how much I love you and that you are the best friend a person can have. I wish you the best because you deserve it" said Lane

"Thanks Lane, I love you too" said Rory giving her a hug with tears in her eyes

"Logan, I just need to tell you that…." Finn started "I can't do this, Colin you take it" he said fake weeping "Logan, you are the best friend that two crazy guys can have, you've always been there for us and I don't know what else, Finn you got anything?" "Just we love you Logan and congratulations buddy"

"Thanks guys, love you too" said Logan a little embarrassed

"Congratulations you are the best and I love you" said Honor giving her brother a hug and a kiss on the cheek

"Rory, you are a great friend and you deserve the best." Paris looks at Logan "well maybe you can at least drive the Porsche around" Paris said giving Rory a hug

"Um, thanks Paris" said Rory slightly confused by the speech

_Last but certainly not least Lorelai stood up and started her speech for Rory…_

"Honey, looking back through these years of ups and downs everything has come down to this. I love you with all my heart, you are the reason that I continue to live. You were always there when I needed you just like any best friend and even though you are going to be married I'm always here when you need me sweetie" said Lorelai with tears in her eyes

"Thanks mom, I love you" said Rory tears streaming down her face as she gave Lorelai a hug

_Following the dinner everyone took their separate cars home except for Colin and Finn who went with Logan and Rory who went with Lorelai. The wedding was the next day! _


	5. The Wedding

Disclaimer: I don't own anything…just the ideas in my head

_The day had finally arrived, Rory and Logan's Wedding Day! While Logan was getting ready with Colin and Finn Rory was freaking out while Lane, Lorelai, and Sookie were trying to get her to calm down and get ready_

**Logan's Apartment**

"I didn't think anyone could look this good but I was wrong!" said Logan looking in the mirror

"Do you want us to leave so you can snuggle up with the mirror" said Finn

"Shut up" said Logan giving Finn a dirty look

"You two fight like a married couple" said Colin laughing

"I'm not even going to say anything" said Logan continuing to get dressed

_As the guys continued to get dressed and laughing the girls were continuing to freak out at Lorelai's house_

**The Gilmore House**

"Rory, sweetie you need to calm down" said Sookie

"I can't, what if I'm making a mistake what if Logan's not the one? What if Dean's the one? What about Jess? Or Marty? Or any other guy in the world?" asked Rory freaking out

"Honey, Lane, Sookie, and I all love you, so this is out of love….he is the one and we need to get down to the church so you can get ready to get married!" said Lorelai

_Lorelai, Rory, Sookie, and Lane pilled into the car, with the wedding dress and all the stuff they needed. When they got to the church, the only people were there were Luke, Emily, and Richard 1 hour and 15 minutes early. _

**The Church**

"Rory! Hi Sweetie" said Emily and Richard giving their granddaughter a hug and a kiss

"Luke! You're early!" said Rory

"Yeah, I wanted to make sure I saw you" said Luke giving Rory a hug and a kiss on the cheek

"Thanks Luke" she said returning the hug

_As Rory started getting dressed with help from her mother, Emily and Richard with the TV crew, Lane and Sookie make sure everything was all set with the order everyone was supposed to go in _

_and Luke got the job of checking people in. While all this was going on Colin, Finn, and Logan were on their way to the church. With about 45 minutes until the wedding started Luke was busy checking people in since it was an extremely big event_

"Name?" asked Luke looking at the list in front of him

"Dean Forrester" Dean said not noticing it was Luke

"Brides….Dean?" said Luke looking up

"Hey Luke, and before you cause a scene Rory invited me" said Dean

"Fine, Brides side it over there" said Luke pointing to Dean's seat in the middle

_Luke continued to check people in as Logan, Colin, and Finn arrived at the church. With about 15 minutes until the wedding started everyone was in their seats eagerly waiting for the wedding to start, the camera with the latest features was all set up….._

**Bride's Dressing Room**

"Honey, I think you are all set…something old, new, borrowed, blue" said Lorelai checking this off one by one "you have your dress on, your veil, the flowers that cost more than our house"'

"Mom" said Rory looking at her

"Oh Honey, I was just kidding. I'll leave you to collect your thoughts, and I'll meet you out there. I love you sweetie" said Lorelai hug Rory and giving her a kiss

"I love you too Mom, thanks for everything" said Rory giving her an extra hug

_Lorelai walked out of the room just was Logan, Colin, and Finn were going to walk into where the groom got ready_

**Groom's Dressing Room**

"I wish there were a bigger mirror in here" said Logan

"Sorry man, but not all grooms love themselves as much as you do" said Finn joking around

"You are so funny!" said Logan looking at his watch "we have to be out there in 3 minutes!"

"Okay, lets get this over with, we love you, we love you, hug, kiss" said Finn

"Very heartfelt" said Colin

"I was kidding, I love you Logan congratulations" said Finn giving Logan a hug

"Love you buddy, congratulations" said Colin hugging Logan after Finn

"Love you guys too" said Logan hugging them back

_After the love fest was done, the wedding started after Logan walked down the aisle to stand in the front of the church. Next, Lane started down the aisle by herself, then came Paris and Colin, Finn and Honor, and finally everybody stood up and to the wedding march Rory and Lorelai started down the aisle. When they finally reached the front, Lorelai gave Rory a kiss on the cheek and took her seat next to Luke_

"Dear Beloved we are gathered today for the union of Lorelai Leigh Gilmore and Logan Prescott Huntzberger in holy matrimony" stated the priest "is there anyone present that has reason that these two shall wed speak now or forever hold your peace"

"RORY NO!!" screamed a mysterious voice from the back of the church

**Authors Note: Hope you like the story so far! Thanks for the great reviews!! **


	6. Power of Love

Disclaimer: Once again, I don't anything just the ideas in my head

_With the scream, everyone turned towards the back of the church to get a good look at who it was…Rory was the first to speak._

"What you doing here? You're embarrassing yourself and me" said Rory still standing at the front of the church

"I love you Rory…you can't marry that jerk!" Jess said

"Listen Jack….."said Logan as he started down the aisle

"Its Jess!" he said as he punched Logan in the face knocking him down

"You're just a book writer…what can you give her?" asked Logan pushing Jess

"Money can't buy everything; there is more to life than that!" Jess said pushing Logan back

"How would you know? I can give Rory a hell of a lot more than you ever could" Logan said shoving Jess

_The physical and verbal fighting continued for several more minutes until Luke had to come over and breakup the fight before anyone got seriously injured_

"Jess, what are you doing?" Luke asked pulling him off of Logan

"I'm trying to stop the wedding" said Jess shaking Luke off him

"Well you are making yourself look stupid" said Logan

_With that comment Jess attacked Logan again repeatedly punching him, while all of this was happening everyone on the Groom's side had confusing/shocked looks on their faces, and everyone on the Bride's side (except Lorelai) had surprised looks on their faces_

"Logan what are you doing? Who is this guy?" asked Finn as he and Colin tried to break up the fight

"Jess, Rory's ex" said Logan as Finn and Colin helped him get up

"Who are you to? His Porsche washers" asked Jess

"His best friends and I'd suggest that you leave before we get violent" said Finn

"That's it get this hoodlum out of here! I'm calling the police" said Emily getting up

"Mom! Wait" said Lorelai at the same time Rory said "Grandma, no!"

"Emily, don't wait call them right now or I will" said Mitchum

"Grandma, no please…I want to here him out" said Rory looking at Jess

_Everyone well maybe except for Lane was shocked by Rory's response but decided to give him a chance for her…._

"Jess, you got anything?" asked Rory clearly fed up with everything

"Rory…I love you, I've loved you since the day I met you. I'm sorry wasn't a good boyfriend, but I've changed. Every time I see you, I feel the same way I felt the day I saw you for the first time. Then I saw the announcement in the paper, and I knew that I had to do something I can't buy you the world but you deserve better than a guy that loves his car and himself more than you" said Jess

"How romantic, now can we get on with the wedding?" said Logan taking his place at the front of the church despite the bruises forming

"Does Rory get an opinion in this?" asked Jess

"No, I proposed she said yes, there it is, end of story. Write a book about it" said Logan

"You are a jerk you know that? A jerk that no one cares about" said Jess

"Great thanks" said Logan "can we get this wedding on the road?"

_Jess turned and started down the aisle past the sea of dirty looks from Logan's side….._

"Jess! Wait!" said Rory

"What Rory? You want me to go, so that's what I'm doing" said Jess turning around

"I want you to go…but only if I can come with you" said Rory

_The guests not knowing what to do hung their mouth's open in extreme surprise_

"What?" asked Jess surprised

"You want to go with him? What about me?" said Logan

"It's always about you Logan! You'll be fine; you have Finn, Colin, your car, and money. Jess was right, you are a jerk but I was blind to it….have a nice life" said Rory rushing down the aisle to meet Jess.

_Right before Rory and Jess rushed out the door, Rory blew a kiss to her mom and told her "I'll call", then Rory threw her flowers only to be caught by her mother….._

**Authors Note: I hope you enjoyed this chapter…it may seem like the end but its not! Unless people want me to end then I will! Thanks for the reviews! You guys rock! **


End file.
